Lets all go to Oz
by Freak and a half
Summary: Ryou wins a competition which he knows he didn't enter, to Australia, so naturally the whole gang gets shipped off with him, so off to the outback the gang goes! First Fic, plz R


Lets all go to Oz

MMM (MintMooffinMei): Heya peoples! This is my first fic so please cut me some slack! You can flame me, but just tell me why. I wrote this a while ago but it was crap, so I edited it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, or anything really except my characters, and my plushies and manga!

**Full Summary:** Ryou wins a trip to Australia for who-knows-what, he invites the entire gang to come, unfortunately no one arranged a hotel for them to stay at, but someone volunteers to let them stay at their house, what kind of trouble will they all cause?

/.../ Hikari's thoughts.

... Yami's thoughts.

On with the story!

One cold, winter Saturday evening at the beginning of the school holidays, In the Bakura household, one sleepy yami was on the couch snoozing away like there was no tomorrow. Sweatdrop.

"At least he's not snoring like he usually does." Ryou sighed.  
SNNNOOOOOORRRREEEE! He fell on the floor Anime style.

"I hate you, irony!" He muttered. "Wish there was something that would wake him up."

DING DONG!

Bakura jumped…Thud!...And landed on the floor painfully.

_/Forget what I said about you, irony/ _thought Ryou gleefully.

"Argh! Stupid doorbell! It's even worse than that stupid Tea!" growled Bakura.

"Oh come now, that's cruel!" Ryou exclaimed, shocked and hesitantly.

"Well...fine worse than not being evil." Bakura corrected himself.

"Neh, guess that's the best I'm going to get." Ryou shrugged.

DING DONG!

"Right, the door...go get it Ryou!"

"Why me?"

"Just get it!"

"Alright, alright sorry." Ryou rolled his eyes.

He opened the door. Standing there was a man in a suit.

"Is there a Ryou Bakura here?" he asked.

"Um, yes that's me. Can I help you?" Ryou asked in reply.

"Well, Congratulations! You have just won a trip to Australia! You can bring as many friends as you like! And all your expenses will be paid for! Isn't that cool!" the man exclaimed.

"Err, how did I win this trip?" asked Ryou.

"Oh who cares how? Just go have fun and buy lots of souvenirs!"

"but-" Ryou tried to interrupt but the man just cut in again.

"No buts! Oh come on, be happy! It's not everyday you just randomly win a trip to Australia! It'll be fun! You'll see lots of kangaroos and koala bears! Ohohohoho! How kawaii! And not to mention 10 of the worlds most poisonous snakes and spiders, ooh that's pretty dangerous!" the man rambled.

"Ah-" Ryou got cut off again by the man.

"But oh well, think of all the other fun things like the beach! Oh, an Australian beach! How cool! Now I'm jealous! Oops! Wouldya look at the time! It's late so I'd better get going now! Buhbye! Have a nice, fun and safe trip to Australia! Toodles!" and with that the closed the door and ran off.

Ryou was twitching. Bakura walked up and asked "So what'd he want?"

Ryou turned around. "Looks like we'll be doing something for the holidays after all, come on pack your bags and help me call the others, we're going to Australia..." Ryou said with a forced smile.

"Australia!" Bakura exclaimed. Ryou nodded. "AUSTRALIA!" Bakura stood up and exclaimed. Ryou nodded again with a sweatdrop. "...Where's Australia?" Bakura asked. Ryou fell anime style. _/What was with all the drama if he didn't even know where Australia was/ _he thought to himself from the ground. "_So_?" Bakura asked. "_So_ what?" Ryou asked in reply getting up off the ground and brushing himself off.

Anger vein. "_So_ where's Australia you dimwit!" Bakura growled clearly annoyed, pushing Ryou back onto the ground.

"Its a far out Island in the middle of nowhere, in the continent of Australasia" explained Ryou. "Which in southern hemisphere," "I get it." said Bakura, but Ryou just continued. "Which is in the world, which is in our solar system, which is in galaxy, which is in space, which is in our universe, Australia is also the biggest island-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY, I ASKED WHERE IT WAS, NOT FOR A GEOGRAPHY LESSON, BAKA!" Bakura screamed. Ryou turned chibi and his eyes started to water. "Sorry." he sniffled.

Bakura couldn't resist chibi Ryou. (MMM: who can!) "Hmph, forgiven I suppose." he grumbled. "So are we going or not?" he asked.

Ryou blinked away his forming tears and replied. "Yeah, I think we'll go, I'll call the others and tell them." Ryou turned around to go get the phone, then he spotted something at the door, it was a letter. _/That strange man must have left it here/ he thought. _So he bent down and picked it up. To Bakura Ryou-san, it said. Ryou blinked and picked it up. "What is that?" Bakura said coming up behind him. "It's a letter addressed to me." Ryou replied. He opened it up and read it aloud.

"_To Ryou-san,_

_Congratulations for winning a trip to the beautiful Australia, your plane will leave tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp so you better hurry and pack, unfortunately for you we were too lazy to find you a hotel to stay in, call us what you will, but know that it will hurt our feelings and we will be tempted to go cry to our mummies, but fortunately, a family has volunteered to host you and your friends, The Long Family, yes yes, we know what your thinking, its along the lines of "wow! Hosting so many people! They must be darn rich! I'm jealous!" and frankly so are we, jealous I mean, well we both should have a right to be! They are quite famous. Oops! Getting off topic again! Well anyway her address is 11 Murrumbidgee Lane, Suburb/City: Fahren, State: Queensland, Post code: 2131 trust us you won't miss it! Have a great time and don't forget to bring us souvenirs! "Hey Bob, done with the letter yet, you wanna go for some coffee?" "I'm not done yet, Bill." awww now look what you made me write!" "Well _sorry_! Go have a cry!" "I think I will!" "Awww sorry Bob, I didn't mean it, friends?" "BEST friends!" "...whoops I wrote that down, oh well!" "Hey Bob you still up for that coffee?" "I sure am Bill!" err anyways, have a safe trip in Australia and watch out for poisonous snakes!_

_Signed,_

_Bill and Bob_

_(Bob and Bill)_

Ryou blinked. "That was...interesting, I didn't know you could have a conversation on paper." "Such is the advantage of having a 1 digit IQ." Bakura stated dryly. Awkward silence.

"Soooo...lets go call the others and tell them, actually emailing is easier so I'll go email them." Ryou piped up. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." Bakura walked off. So Ryou skipped to the computer, tripping on the way. He turned on the computer and went online saying:

**ThEmIlLeNiUmRiNg:** hey guys, i won a trip to oz,  
u can all come, we're leaving tomorrow, plz pass this on to the others  
so you better all pack quickly, meet u at the airport  
tomorrow at 8!

**Iamnotamutt (the mutt):** Oz? As in where da wizard of Oz lives!  
Cool! i wanna meet da tin man!

**Myyamiisfreaky (malik): **No you fool! Australia!

**kingofgames112 (yugi): **Oz as in Australia, down under, etc. and sure, we'll pass it on to the others ryou

**Iamnotamutt: **oh...awww and I was lookin' forward  
t' meeting da tin man, ah well cya tomorrow

**Iamthebest (kaiba): **what makes you think I'll come?

**ThEmIlLeNiUmRiNg:** um, there are lots of strong duelists in Australia

**Iamthebest:** humph, very well, i will go there and show those Australians how much more superior i am than them

**ThEmIlLeNiUmRiNg:** that's great, so I'll see you all there at 8?

**kingofgames112:** sure!

**Myyamiisfreaky: **whatever

**Iamnotamutt:** hell yeah!

**Iamthebest:** humph, very well

**ThEmIlLeNiUmRiNg:** awesome! see you tomorrow guys!

Ryou turned off the computer. He walked into his room, did what he did before bed, (MMM: as in shower, brush teeth, wash face, get changed etc.) and went to prepare for the next day.

"Hm, lessee...toothbrush…check…toothpaste…check…hair brush…check… towel…check….shampoo…check, ooh! Can't forget conditioner! Clothes…check, okay! all check!" he smiled. "Now, what am I forgetting? Oh! My teddy bear! I'm sorry Mr. Frankie! I almost forgot about you!" Ryou sniffed. "Well, better check on Bakura." he muttered. _/He'd better not bring his dagger. /_

Meanwhile, Bakura was in his own room and had just finished packing (MMM: Surprisingly... Bakura: It's not that surprising! MMM: mutters says you). _Now what else shall I pack, my dagger is a need-to-bring, just have to make sure Ryou doesn't find out _he thought.

"You'd better not bring your dagger Bakura!" Ryou yelled coming up to his room. _How does he know this stuff? _ Bakura thought, freaked out. "Are you finished packing?" Ryou asked, standing in his doorway. "Yes, I finished a lot earlier than _you_." Bakura replied. _/Sorry for asking/_ thought Ryou. "Well that's good, I'll wake you up at 7:00 sharp tomorrow." he told Bakura, leaving. "Humph, very well." Bakura said. _ Better go to sleep now, so I'll be awake in the morning> _ he thought, flopping onto his bed.

"Good Night Bakura!" Ryou yelled from his room. "Bad night!" Bakura yelled back. Ryou sweatdropped. He flopped onto his bed (MMM: I wonder how many people do that...). _/I wonder what the people will be like? Well they are just kids; I hope they won't be naughty. /_ He thought. _/Oh well, I'll find out soon, better go to sleep. /_ And with that thought, he fell asleep.

MMM: So what did you think? I know its not all that good, but it is my first fic, so please review and tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
